


desire

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 4 Spoilers, Chapter 5 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might've been the first time Hinata slightly regretted not letting that boy do what he wanted. Not only because of the aftermath, but the fact he might've missed his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desire

_Hinata-kun has no talent._

_I know that, yet I..._

 

  
  
Hinata Hajime sits on the edge of his bed, tapping his leg impatiently as he waits for their plan to occur. Souda, Kuzuryuu and Owari were going to capture Komaeda and keep him down before anything else dangerous could happen. Even though it was terrible to tie him up once more, it was much better than letting _him_ run freely across the island.

_Knock, knock!_

"K... Komaeda?"

Hinata lets the fluffy haired boy into his lodge, nervous. "What are you doing here?" He tries to stand his ground and keep a strong tone. "Hinata-kun, I know what all of you are doing." Hinata gulps and backs away from him. _How did he find out?_ "Ah, but don't worry. I won't interfere if you don't want me to. Would that help you out?"  
Hinata looks at him skeptically and has nothing to say to him. "Do what you want," he croaks out. He sighs and knows that the plan was over - he knows that it was useless to try and catch him. He planned to apologize to them tomorrow. He wasn't sure how to plan got out to him, but that didn't matter.

He made his way over to the front door, grasping to open it and let the boy out. Hinata was starting to feel uncomfortable stuck in the same room with him, but the moment his finger brushes the doorknob, a pale hand grabs his wrist.  
Komaeda corners him against the door, boring into the other's eyes. "Hinata-kun, you should watch what you say." As he speaks, his grip gets tighter. Hinata winces.

"What do you mean?" His hand clenches into a fist as he talks back to him.

"If you're telling me I can do anything, I won't hold back."

The distance between their faces wasn't much more than an inch now. Their breaths are crossing paths and it's hot and Hinata's not sure of what the hell to do when his face is so close and now he's feeling anxious-

"Does that turn you on?" Hinata's face flushes a bright red, but Komaeda looks serious. "Komaeda, what the hell are you talking about-"  
Another pale hand is resting on the white fabric of his button-up shirt, slowly tracing down. "You know what I mean, Hinata-kun." He reaches down, his fingers now slipping under his jeans, but Hinata slaps his hand away. "Don't touch me," he stammers, still feeling hot.

"That's not what I mean by 'anything'."

"If you say so, Hinata-kun."

 

"Shall we get going?"

This might've been the first time Hinata slightly regretted not letting that boy do what he wanted. Not only because of the aftermath, but the fact he might've missed his chance.


End file.
